Talk:Space Hunters
I'm either going to condem these To heresy... or state that it's impossible for a Space Marine Chapter to betray the Imperium, depleted or not, your choice. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:30, May 12, 2010 (UTC) That is possibly the dumbest comment ive ever seen Bolshack... Ever heard of Chaos Space Marines? Or are they just undercover trying to infiltrate the forces of Chaos? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 04:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Erm, this article says they joined Oresh'uan Sept. But don't Astartes go through some crazy conditioning to make them hate all xenos, or am I thinking of another science fiction setting? --Lither 06:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) They do through different methods for each Chapter. It is possible for the methods to be flawed and rather than turning to chaos they turn to another power, such as the Tau Empire, just as the Gue'vesa do --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 06:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) So much for the mighty Loyalist Space marines we keep hearing about. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 09:13, May 12, 2010 (UTC) And yes, nofury, i agree that from your point of view it might of been a fairly dumb comment, but at the time i was typing it, i was half here, and half revising for my maths exam i had today, forgive me! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 09:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) But from my point of view, it doesn't make sense to me that a depleted Space Marine chapter would join the tau... chaos yes, they've got all those daemons whispering them and driving them insane, but I honestly think that space marines joining the tau is extremely implausable, "...If anything they'd kill a dozen tau to try and redeem themselves in the name of the Emperor."- Argent Vanguard Space Marine Handbook :P Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 09:34, May 12, 2010 (UTC) such is the persuasive words of the water caste NecrusIV 01:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) WTF? god a i hate this computer!!! it deleted all the previous talk! NecrusIV 01:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) All fixed :), I personally like the originality of the idea, it is plausible and Necrus has room to add on and give sufficient reasoning --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 02:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I like this idea full stop, not to mention alll the other good things about this article. --Lither 06:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) - the thing is ive seen many stories about imperial guard joining the Tau, but no space marines. NecrusIV 07:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to say this, but the reason for that is cause IG are regular humans (maybe some biotics) but all space marines (even Chaos Marines) are completely brainwashed to hate all Xenos. The reason there is Chaos Marines are that the demons can communicate to them without BEING here, while if the tau would try, they would have to do it through Vox comms, which the marines can shut off, or face them face to face, were the marines would kill them. I do not rlly like the idea, but all you other work is good, from what ive seen 17:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I personally liked the idea. If only you would continue it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC) idea...? Well theres an idea. Heres another one, may'be they could be instigagating some sort of human uprising on Tau worlds? You know, destroy the enemy from the inside. Perhaps because in M42 the Tau are preparing for a 4th sphere expansion? Food for thought. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:03, March 14, 2011 (UTC) This is just my opinion but since they joined the Tau Empire, shouldn't their colors be more IDK...Tau-ish? I dont mean offense and I know that they are matching your sept. But the colors could use a little work. BTW could you write a bit more about how the chapter operates (tactics, equipment, etc.) And maybe write about how their plan is going or how its gone? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Nice! They look much better now. Keep it up. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if Necrus will ever continue these guys. Heres to hoping. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC) interesting chapter. also they look badass nice job. TheSpawn117 (talk) 05:12, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Current canon policy is quite clear about this. I cannot overlook it, even if the idea is interesting. --Remos talk 21:42, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah this feels pretty NCF to me. 21:59, September 16, 2014 (UTC) how dair u inslut my crea8tivity and orinality my works domin8 yours. Kidding. This one's been in the deletion books for quite some time, it's just I haven't bothered to really do anything with it. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 05:30, September 17, 2014 (UTC)